


Into the Woods

by MrProphet



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Atlantis is (c) the BBC.





	Into the Woods

"This is your fault!" Hercules snapped.

"How is it my fault?" Jason demanded. "It's rain; it just happens, and could you not ring out your shirt in the tent, please? It's wet enough in here already."

"It was your idea to come out here. You said this was where the best hunting was to be found."

Pythagoras stared at his friend in disbelief. "Do you honestly believe it when you state that the absolute opposite of what actually happened is what actually happened? Or do you just hope that we might have forgotten events less than three hours old?"

Hercules snorted. "I remember perfectly well," he insisted. "I maintain that it is your memories that are at fault."

"It's incredible," Jason commented. "He actually believes every word of his reconstructed history, and that is my lunch you're squeezing your socks onto!"

"That's our lunch you've left lying there," Hercules corrected.

"Our lunch?"

"Yes; I packed enough for all three of us."

"And ate enough for two already!" Pythagoras reminded him.

Hercules shuffled. "A small snack," he muttered. "And what's left will have to last us overnight if this blasted rain doesn't let up. And I had a date with Medusa tonight," he added.

"Weren't we all going to meet Medusa at the tavern?" Pythagoras wondered aloud.

Jason chuckled. "Ah, Pythagoras; you don't understand!" he declaimed. "When you are in love, you are the only two people in the world, even in the greatest crowd imaginable!"

"Oh, of course," Pythagoras agreed. "That blessed state where nothing in the world exists but you and her! Which is at least twice as many people as Hercules usually considers."

"I sense that I am being mocked," Hercules noted loftily, "but as you louts would know if you had ever been in love, it elevates one above the petty jealousies of lesser men."

"And yet," Pythagoras growled, "it does not elevate one above squeezing water on the feet of 'lesser men'."

“It’s your choice,” Hercules insisted, “but if I don’t get the water out of them now, it’s just going to steam off me and fill the tent. Now, I have no objection to a little...”

“Eau de Hercules?” Jason suggested.

“I’ll thank you to insult me in a civilised language,” Hercules retorted.

“It would be my pleasure,” Pythagoras assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Atlantis is (c) the BBC.


End file.
